私は常にあなたを愛します
by Banana Smiles
Summary: A Sequel to "My Last Chance" Many changes occurred ever since Mikan's reborn; such changes like these make the couple's happily ever after a wreck! How will they fight for their love with these problems? Don't read if you haven't read "My Last Chance"!


**I Will Always Love You**

A Sequel to the Story "My Last Chance."

But before you read this, please read "My Last Chance" before proceeding to this. 

You must know the story first before you read this.

Thanks for your time in reading "My Last Chance."

I dedicate this story to:

My crush (he's my inspiration for this story)

HelltishLOVe (you know my C-R-U-S-H)

Sara Cullen (Mrs. Cullen, poor Bella!)

Lonely Raven Prince

Irumi Kanzaki

Rainbow Princess 326 (you know who my C-R-U-S-H is!)

Ruin Princess

Kawaiidianahime-n-yamachan (you have a long name there!)

My Feeble Request

KateDominique (W.C.)

And last but not the least; I would like to thank you!

**Chapter 1 – Is This Goodbye?**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Alice Academy**

The most precious gift that Mikan has ever received was; one more chance to live with Natsume, to enjoy life with him, to be happy with him. Mikan was very thankful but there are some tough situations there!

Ever since Mikan was reborn, she belonged to a rich family. Her family wanted her to marry a rich man, not Natsume. And Johnny's doesn't allow men of Natsume's age to have a girlfriend… so how long will they keep this relationship? And what's wrong with Mikan? She's changing already and Natsume wonders why. 

Everything in life has its own problems; there's not a day when you can't experience hardships. Happiness is hard to achieve, but to get happiness, one must exceed from his own strength. Every relationship should endure hardships so they could fight for their love.

But fighting for love was never simple for the main couple. Sometimes, fate cheats on them so they can't get a happy ending. I, the author, present to you Chapter 1 of "I will Always Love You," Is This Goodbye?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I don't know how long we should hide this relationship to everyone. I can just quit Johnny's and be with you." Natsume whispered his answer to the telephone.

"Don't give up your job! It's better if we'd keep it a secret since everybody would freak out. You must continue your job. You need it more than I do." Mikan replied.

"But Mikan," Natsume said.

"Hush, we'll just try our best to hide this." Mikan replied. "So goodbye…"

"Yeah, goodbye…" Natsume answered.

"Natsume," Mikan called. 

"Yeah," Natsume responded.

"Aishite Iru," Mikan said.

"Aishite Iru," Natsume replied as he put down the phone. Natsume continues to worry; should he pick his job… or Mikan? With this problem, all that Natsume can do is to sigh. Right after his talk with Mikan, he went straight to his room. He lay down as he put his hands under his head. Then, he continued to think.

"Mikan…" He said to himself.

While on Mikan, she kept all her problems to herself. Ever since god gave her one more chance, everything changed. From where she lived, up to what she is now. Before she was in Niigata, now she's in Tokyo; before she was poor now she's rich; before her grandfather was a farmer, now he is one of the owners of the biggest companies in the whole world, and Mikan had parents. Her name was from Mikan Sakura to Mika Horikita (which was just one letter away,) though she preferred to be called Mikan. 

She was also lying down on her bed, sighing. While she was keeping all her problems to herself, her personal maid Naomi entered the room. Naomi knocked with Mikan's permission. 

"Ms. Mika," Naomi called. 

"Yes, Naomi?" Mikan asked while watching TV. 

"It's dinner already." Naomi informed Mikan. Then, she turned off the TV, and went straight to dinner. 

Her parents and her grandfather were eating in one table. The room was filled with silence; no one ever started a conversation until Mr. Horikita discussed something.

"Mika," Mr. Horikita called. This caught Mikan's attention. "Do you like studying here?" Mikan nodded her head as her answer. "Well, I think that the education here in Japan is poor. I plan that you should study English too."

"So, what you mean is…" Mikan said.

"I want you to study in America." Mr. Horikita said as this made Mikan's eyes widened.

"But father, I'm completely content of my school. Actually, I've been learning English fluently!" Mikan exclaimed.

"**Where is the restroom?" **Mr. Horikita said in English. 

"Uh… **Under?**" Mikan replied.

"See Mika, you barely know English. And our company needs a person who can speak English fluently. Since you're graduating high school, I won't hurry it up. It's already decided now." Mr. Horikita explained.

"NO!" Mikan exclaimed as she stood up. Her parents and grandpa were focusing their attention on her. "I don't want to study in America!" 

"But Mika, you're the heiress to the throne!" Mikan's mother said. 

"Still, this is unfair!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Mika, you are the heiress of this company. I think it's better if you'd follow your father!" Mikan's mother exclaimed. 

"But-."Mikan tried to speak.

"No Mika, not another word." Mr. Horikita said his final word. Mikan's eyes were overflowing with tears after. She just went to her room after the fight. 

Mikan lay down on her bed, crying all the tears she can shed. "Why should I? I don't want to leave Japan, especially Natsume. But god gave me one more chance—I should be thankful that I was a human again but why am I born as the heiress of the Horikita Companies? Mikan thought.

While she was crying her tears, her phone rang. She answered it; "Moshi-moshi," 

"Hello, Mikan." A voice responded. Mikan's eyes widened as she sat down her bed. "Natsume," Mikan said.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry that I didn't call you a while ago; Johnny's' were very mad when they found out that a member of another group drank beer and was under aged. They thought that it was one of the HSJ." Natsume explained.

"It's okay Natsume." Mikan replied.

"Hey, are you crying?" Natsume asked.

Mikan sniffed after. "No, of course not!" Mikan answered.

"Oh, okay." Natsume said. Then, Mikan thought of an idea. "Natsume," she called.

"Yeah," Natsume responded.

"Let's meet tomorrow, at the playground near your house." Mikan said.

"Sure," Natsume replied.

"Okay, bye." Mikan said.

"Yeah, bye." Natsume said as they both put down the telephone. Mikan thought; "I plan to confess my father's decision of me studying in America. Yet I feel scared because both of us would be hurt. If this one more chance means being far from Natsume, it's no use!" Mikan was panicking in the inside. How will she tell Natsume?

END OF CHAPTER………………………………………………………………

_So, how was this chapter? I know it sucks! Well, this is a sequel for my story, "My Last Chance." I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's short but I promise that I'll make it longer. _

**Please Review After Reading so I Will Know What Your Comments Are.**

_But here's a preview of the next chapter:_

"Natsume, I'll be studying in America after we'll be graduating." Mikan said nervously. 

"You're lying." Natsume said. Mikan shook her head as her answer.

_Interested to know the next chapter? Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! And "Sweet Sweet Love" is currently on HIATUS! But if you want me to proceed in "Sweet Sweet Love" more than this story, it's fine with me. _

_Kon,  
Love Hell Rocket… BLAST OFF!_


End file.
